


You Realize You're Drooling On My Shirt?

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, PDA, just sweet dorks being sweet dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi!





	

_[Fanart courtesy of velmadinkley](https://velmadinkley.tumblr.com/post/174730479814/the-thewillowtree3-asked-me-to-draw-fanart-for) _

 

The sky was clear and the wind pleasantly cool as Asami and Korra finished their lunches and cuddled up against a tree in Avatar Korra park. Honestly, the day was unseasonably warm, with autumn turning into winter, but if the weather wanted to cooperate on the day that she and Asami both managed to escape the rebuilding effort for a long lunch, Korra was not about to argue. Same with having the park to themselves; Korra might have been embarrassed if random citizens were there, looking at the huge statue of herself that had been erected in her absence. Even with just Asami there, she found herself staring at it.

“What're you thinking?” Asami asked, as Korra lay down on the grass, her head in Asami's lap.

Korra shrugged. Why did the statue seem so weird? Considering what she'd done for the city, even before Kuvira, a little recognition wasn't unreasonable, right? And, time was, she'd have been thrilled at the show of support.

“Mhm,” Asami said, clearly skeptical. Her fingers traced the hair out of Korra's face. “You're not pensive at all.”

Korra chuckled, picking at the grass. “That's... I'm just not sure that's me anymore.”

Asami pushed the hair away from Korra's neck, sending a shiver down her spine as the cool air brushed against it. “Of course it is. You've grown since you came here, but the woman who did all that will always be part of you.”

Korra closed her eyes, losing herself a little in the feeling of Asami's fingertips on her scalp. “So, you're staying the statue isn't inaccurate, just out of date?”

“Well, I'm certainly not having the hair changed. I'll just make a new statue sometime.”

Korra opened one eye, frowning. “A new... Asami, did you make _this_ statue?”

Asami's fingers paused. “I... may have financed it a little.”

“Asami...”

She just chuckled, her hand resuming its soft movements, tracing the skin behind Korra's ear.

Korra found it harder to stay annoyed when Asami touched her that way. “I would've thought you'd have better ways to invest your money.”

“Oh, I dunno. I think it was a fine investment. I'm quite pleased with the return.” Her fingertips traced past Korra's ear, down her jawline.

Korra took a breath, stretching her neck out to follow Asami's caress. “I'm glad I'm back too.”

Asami took a deep, happy breath, and her finger traced up Korra's chin, toward her throat.

Korra tensed, her breath ragged. They'd kissed and held and touched each other quite a bit in the spirit world, but usually Korra was giving as much as she got. She'd never let Asami just languidly caress her like this and—

Korra's breath caught as Asami's fingers traced her shoulder blade.

“Oh yeah?” Asami chuckled.

Korra turned her head, shooting her girlfriend a glare.

Asami smiled fondly, tracing her hand along Korra's shoulder to the base of her neck.

Korra's glare vanished, her eyes narrowing. Air hissed in through her teeth. That... that was really nice...

Asami's other hand traced her cheekbone, and Korra whimpered, head flopping back into Asami's lap.

Her hands continued to explore, one finger spiraling lightly at the base of Korra's neck, enough to paralyze her by itself. Korra tensed, as the other hand traced down her back, relaxing as it trailed back up. Tensed, relaxed. Tensed... she swallowed. She really should get a hold of herself. Soon. Eventually. Asami's hands continued to move, down her back, lower, lower, lightly but insistent, all the way the base of her spine—

Korra's legs twisted against each other, the rest of her body jerking upwards. Her breath was jagged against Asami’s torso.

“You okay?” Asami asked, her voice sparkling.

“Nhhhuh huh,” Korra breathed, shuddering slightly.

“Should I stop?”

Korra shook her head. Sure she'd dreamed of Asami touching her for years, but seriously what was her body even doing?

Asami continued, her hands moving slow and soft, but Korra had just enough presence of mind to recognize the strategy behind them. Asami had just discovered a wonderful new puzzle to solve. A new system to optimize.

Or just a new favorite plaything.

Korra was okay with that.

Asami traced her hand back up Korra's side, and the Avatar jerked, contorting her head halfway up Asami's chest, her shoulder against Asami's side, one arm hanging limp. Asami snickered. “Hi.”

“What... the hell?” Korra managed. She'd felt so physically lonely for so long, but it's not like Mako hadn't had his handsy moments. These reactions were entirely...

Asami's fingers traced up Korra's other side, across her shoulder, up her neck, her cheek, pulling a moan out of her as she slid up against Asami. Korra's whole body was tense and trembling and starting to sweat. One stiff hand was clutching Asami's shoulder, holding her high enough now for Asami to kiss her forehead. How had she gotten here?! She'd had her head in Asami's lap when they started!

Korra glanced up at her face, as Asami's lidded eyes found Korra's free hand. Asami traced her fingers across Korra's palm, following the lines, withdrawing her own hand just slightly, and watching Korra's hand rise to keep contact.

Korra shook her head. “This is... totally unfair...”

Asami kissed Korra's cheek. “All this time, we thought I wasn't a bender. I just had to find my element.”

“Uh-huh...”

“You realize you're drooling on my shirt?”

Is that why her mouth was so dry. “Completely unfair...”

Asami chuckled. Her fingers moved from Korra's palm, rising up her trembling wrists.

Korra went rigid, wincing a little where Asami couldn’t see it. Asami’s other hand was still doing the most marvelous things down her back, after all…

Yes… focus on that…

Asami’s hand moved up to Korra’s bicep, which became much more pleasant above her elbows…

Much more…

Asami’s other hand breezed down her spine, the fingers dancing enough to make Korra gasp. Asami chuckled, pulling her hand away from Korra’s upper arm, only for Korra’s arm to flop up after it. Her hand thumped against Asami’s ear, then thumped uselessly onto her neck.

“Korra,” Asami said, her head shaking, her hand taking hold of Korra’s forearm.

Korra hissed—and felt Asami frown. Gently, Asami let go of her arm. “Are you okay?”

She gave her head a little shake. “Sorry. Sorry I just... I'm kinda sensitive there, these days. And not in the... not in the becoming your mindless groan puppet kind of way.”

Asami twined their fingers together. “That's alright. I won't touch you anywhere you don't want to. We've pretty well established that, I thought.”

Korra bit her lip. It was going to be even harder putting off taking that last big physical leap, after this. Asami wanted it, and clearly, Korra's body was more than ready. Her arms notwithstanding.

Still. The question hung in the air, unasked. Asami didn't need to know, but she wanted. She wanted to know everything.

“I... It's why I wear these sleeves, now.”

“I was piecing that together,” Asami said, settling Korra beside her against the tree, giving her hand a quick squeeze. “Though I also noticed you keep your shoulders bare.”

“I have great shoulders.”

“You have great everything, Korra.”

If she wasn't still flushed from all of Asami's toying, her cheeks might've colored. Still. Best to be out with it. “That's where the poison went in. My arms, and my calves. It was cold, sharp. Burning, screaming through my muscles, tearing at my blood—”

“Korra...” Asami squeezed her hand again, pulling her against herself, petting the back of her head. “You don't have to explain.”

“I want to, though. I want... I mean, I feel like you should know why. It's silly.”

“It's not,” Asami said, kissing Korra's cheek. “It's not. The things you went through... I can't stand even thinking about it. I certainly don't want to remind you of them, especially not when we're...”

Korra coughed.

Asami chuckled. “We still have a lot of things to learn about each other. That's one less.”

Korra craned her head over to look at her. “It doesn't bother you?”

“Anything that hurts you bothers me.”

“That's not what I meant.”

Asami tapped her nose. “It's still my answer. I'm still allowed to _look_ at your arms though, right?”

Korra crinkled her nose, snickering. “Sure?”

“Because... Korra, those muscles of yours…”

She ducked her head into Asami’s shoulders, laughing. “I’m not saying you can never touch my arms ever. I just… maybe it’s something I can work on.”

“You don’t need to change for me, Korra.”

“But… you like them.”

“I like _you_.”

“I… like you too. And I like you liking me. And I like whatever it was you were doing with the rest of me, seriously Asami, how did you do all that?”

Asami laughed. “I just wanted to feel you a little. It felt nice, to touch you slowly.”

“Nice? _Nice?_ Asami my _feet_ are tingling.”

Asami covered her mouth, her laughter deepening.

“Seriously! If I tried to stand just then I’d have pitched right over!”

Asami snorted. Then clapped her hand over her mouth.

Korra’s eyes went wide. “You…”

Asami shook her head quickly.

“Oh my _gosh-Asami-that-was-the-most-adorable-noise-you’ve-ever-made!_ ”

Korra’s girlfriend groaned. “I don’t do that though,” she said, her protest muffled by the hand still over her lips.

A grin split Korra’s face. “But you did.”

Asami shook her head harder.

“The things we’re learning about each other,” Korra said, leaning in, sneaking her hand beneath Asami’s to reveal her lips.

“You’re gonna try to get me to do it again, aren’t you?” Asami whispered.

“Like you’re not already scheming to run your fingers up my spine at strategically inappropriate moments?”

Asami straightened, a model of dignity. “That would depend on who deems the moments inappropriate or not.”

“Hmm…” Korra purred, leaning into Asami, then tackling her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
